CDC
The Centers For Disease Control & Union of Everett Department of Health Joint Extermination Task Force Program is a program enacted on June 1st 2010 as part of a wider Everett government operation to exterminate several species of lifeforms from existence within the Union of Everett and eventually, North America. The program has been proposed to the North American Union to become a continental extermination program. The program specifically targets several species of insects and other diseases and parasites found in North America. Species Targeted For Extermination Pediculus humanus capitis Head-louse infestation or head lice (also referred to colloquially in British, Irish, Australian and New Zealand English as nits) is a human medical condition caused by the colonization of the hair and skin by the parasitic insect Pediculus humanus capitis (the head louse). This species is designated by the Union of Everett as a target of extermination from existence. Phthirus pubis Crab lice (also known as "crabs", Pthirus pubis, and "pubic lice") are parasitic insects notorious for infesting human genitals. The species may also live on other areas with hair, including the eyelashes. They feed exclusively on blood. Humans are the only known hosts of this parasite, although the closely related Pthirus gorillae infects gorillas. Using current STD transmission laws, this species of insect is targeted for total extermination from existence. Culiseta longiareolata Mosquito (from the Spanish meaning little fly) is a common insect in the family Culicidae (from the Latin culex meaning midge or gnat). Mosquitoes resemble crane flies (family Tipulidae) and chironomid flies (family Chironomidae), with which they are sometimes confused by the casual observer. Mosquitoes go through four stages in their life-cycle: egg, larva, pupa, and adult or imago. Adult females lay their eggs in water, which can be a salt-marsh, a lake, a puddle, a natural reservoir on a plant, or an artificial water container such as a plastic bucket. The first three stages are aquatic and last 5–14 days, depending on the species and the ambient temperature; eggs hatch to become larvae, then pupae. The adult mosquito emerges from the pupa as it floats at the water surface. Adults live for 4–8 weeks. Mosquitoes have mouthparts that are adapted for piercing the skin of plants and animals. While males typically feed on nectar and plant juices, the female needs to obtain nutrients from a "blood meal" before she can produce eggs. There are about 3,500 species of mosquitoes found throughout the world. In some species of mosquito, the females feed on humans, and are therefore vectors for a number of infectious diseases affecting millions of people per year. Due to this species' extreme capability of transmitting dangerous diseases including Malaria and West Nile Virus, it is targeted for complete exterminaton from existence. Cimex lectularius Bedbugs (or bed bugs) are small, elusive, parasitic insects of the family Cimicidae. They live by feeding exclusively on the blood of humans and other warm-blooded animals. The name 'bed bug' is derived from the insect's preferred habitat infesting houses and especially beds or other common areas where people may sleep. Bedbugs, though not strictly nocturnal, are mainly active at night and are capable of feeding unnoticed on their hosts. This infectious species of insect spreads rapidly and causes serious medical harm to human beings who become attacked in infected homes. It is targeted for total extermination from existence. Siphonaptera Flea is the common name for insects of the order Siphonaptera which are wingless insects with mouthparts adapted for piercing skin and sucking blood. Fleas are external parasites, living by hematophagy off the blood of mammals (including humans) and birds. Due to their health effects on animals and humans, this species is targeted for total extermination from existence. Africanized Honey Bee Africanized honey bees, known colloquially as "killer bees", are hybrids of the African honey bee, with various European honey bees such as the Italian bee A. m. ligustica and A. m. iberiensis. These bees are far more aggressive than the European subspecies. Small swarms of AHBs are capable of taking over European honey beehives by invading the hive and establishing their own queen after killing the European queen. Due to their rapid spread across the southern United States and invasion into the Union of Everett and their hazardous and lethal behavior toward humans and animals and damaging effects to other species of bees, this species is targeted for immediate population reduction and eventual extermination from existence. Sarcoptes scabiei Scabies, also known as sarcoptic mange and colloquially known as the itch, is a contagious ectoparasitic skin infection characterized by superficial burrows and intense pruritus (itching). It is caused by the mite Sarcoptes scabiei. The word scabies itself is derived from the Latin word (scabere) for "scratch". More severe forms of scabies include crusted scabies and Norwegian scabies. Targeted for total extermination from existence. Pythonidae The Pythonidae, commonly known simply as pythons, are a family of non-venomous snakes found in Africa, Asia and Australia. Among its members are some of the largest snakes in the world. Eight genera and 26 species are currently recognized. Growing populations of pythons, especially Burmese pythons in the Florida everglades area and numbers spreading across Florida and north due to both released pet snakes and snakes released from captivity during the Hurricane Andrew disaster in 1992 has caused a spike in dangerous and large snakes. Pythons in Florida continue to spread into populated areas resulting in the deaths of pet mammals and young children. Wild python snakes in the Union of Everett are targeted for extermination. Rattus norvegicus The brown rat, common rat, sewer rat, Hanover rat, Norway rat, Brown Norway rat, Norwegian rat, or wharf rat (Rattus norvegicus) is one of the best known and most common rats. One of the largest muroids, it is a brown or grey rodent with a body up to 25 cm (10 in) long, and a similar tail length; the male weighs on average 350 g (12 oz) and the female 250 g (9 oz). Thought to have originated in northern China, this rodent has now spread to all continents, except Antarctica, and is the dominant rat in Europe and much of North America—making it the most successful mammal on the planet after humans. Indeed, with rare exceptions the brown rat lives wherever humans live, particularly in urban areas. Because of their disease carrying abilities, these species are designated to be exterminated in major cities. Columba livia Feral pigeons (Columba livia), also called city doves, flying rats, city pigeons or street pigeons, are derived from domestic pigeons that have returned to the wild. The domestic pigeon was originally bred from the wild Rock Pigeon, which naturally inhabits sea-cliffs and mountains. All three types readily interbreed. Feral pigeons find the ledges of buildings to be a substitute for sea cliffs, and have become adapted to urban life and are abundant in towns and cities throughout much of the world. Because of their intense disease carrying capability including the threat of carrying H5N1 Avian Influenza, the species of city dwelling pigeons are designated for extermination. Species Prohibited From Importation The Asian giant hornet (Vespa mandarinia), including the subspecies Japanese giant hornet (Vespa mandarinia japonica), colloquially known as the yak-killer hornet, is the world's largest hornet, native to temperate and tropical Eastern Asia. Its body length is approximately 50 mm (2 in), its wingspan about 76 mm (3 in), and it has a 6 mm (0.24 in) stinger which injects a large amount of potent venom. Stings by Asian giant hornets had killed forty-one people and injured more than 1,600 people in Shaanxi province, China in 2013 during a massive swarm attack. The species is known for its extreme and lethal temperament towards humans and animals and its destructive nature towards honey bee populations, capable of decimating large hives in hours. Because of its posed danger to Everetti honey bee populations and public safety, importation of the Asian giant hornet is prohibited, even to government science and research agencies. Category:Union of Everett Category:Creatures